


Hold Me Together

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU Established Polyamory, Bottom Ardyn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Smut, Smut starts in chapter 2, Top Prompto, bottom Ignis, bottom Noct, top Gladiolus, versatile lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Gladiolus takes care of Ardyn when the man's had a rough dream and camps on the sofa with him. The next morning some fun is had.





	1. Hold Me As I Break Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a first attempt at smut in a long time. Just so everyone knows: Lunafreya and Ravus are alive and well in this AU. They appear in Vesper Fever which may or may not have a chapter this week since I have to go back and revise it heavily.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. That belongs to Square Enix. No monetary gain is made writing this story.

* * *

 

Gladiolus Amicitia was many things, blind was not one of them. As Shield to the True King he couldn’t afford not to be. So when one of his lovers was even slightly off, it sent off alarm bells in his head. The bed that usually held five grown men currently held four. Gladio leaned up on his elbow to take stock of who was still in the bed. Prompto was curled around his back, arms around his torso without a care in the world but absorbing Gladio’s warmth. Noctis was curled against his front, looking like a contented cat. Ignis was still sleeping, arm draped over Noct’s waist. The space behind the advisor was empty: bingo. Gladio frowned, it meant at some point Ardyn had snuck out of bed. Ardyn was a bit of a wild card at the best of times. Sometimes you couldn’t wake the man to save his life and then sometimes the man would deny he needed sleep until he passed out. Prompto said Ardyn just needed to find a pre-bed routine that worked for him.

 

Ardyn was surprisingly attentive of the four younger men and could adjust accordingly but some times he would get lost in his own little world and close off until one of them slowly coaxed him back to reality. Gladio let his eyes rove around the room until he saw the bedroom door slightly ajar with a faint light shining through it. The question was how to extricate himself from Prompto without waking the blond. They generally took it in turns to pull Ardyn back to bed, at first they thought he’d find it patronizing that they traded it off. Ardyn found it endearing that it ensured he wasn’t crowded and that it meant he would know which one would try to comfort him. They learned early on that the maroon-haired man couldn’t handle all four of them at the same time when he was having a bad night. It had been some time since Ardyn had withdrawn, at least a week. Prompto had gone after him then, now it was the Shield’s turn.

 

“Mmm, will I be needing to relocate to the middle of the cuddle fiends?”

 

Gladiolus chuckled as green eyes parted slightly to acknowledge him, a serious note in the calm affectionate jab. Ignis had been the one to realize that Ardyn’s mask was just that, a mask he wore to survive. Much like Ignis himself, he kept his actual feelings hidden inside most days. Gladio nodded helplessly and accepted a kiss as Ignis crawled over Noct and took his place as the teddy bear to the two youngest residents of the bed. Prompto whined slightly before clinging to the two remaining lovers.

 

 

“May take a while this time, if I’m reading the light correctly. You may end up just holding him on the sofa.”

 

“Fine by me, if he doesn’t wanna budge I won’t make him.” Gladio replied softly as he gives Ignis a loving kiss, leaving the advisor to return to sleep.

 

Ardyn was indeed on the sofa, knees drawn to his chest with his arms hugging them while he absently gazed at the soft glow of the camping lantern on the coffee table. It wasn’t uncommon to see him pull it from the Armiger and turn it on to settle frayed nerves. Darkness made him nervous some nights and they could all understand that. Ardyn had lived it for so long and there were times he feared he was still the Starscourge and would wake to find he’d killed one or all of them. Judging from the silent tears rolling down his face this would be one of the camp out soothing sessions but Gladio would have to wait and see. Gladiolus cleared his throat from the bedroom to let the older man know he was approaching. The sooner they alerted him of their presence before approaching the less likely he was to lash out violently on reflex.

 

Amber-brown eyes met red-brown and Gladio knew he was clear to approach Ardyn. Gladio sat down beside him but gave him enough room in case he didn’t want to be touched yet. It was always best to let Ardyn initiate contact after he’d had an episode, it showed you understood he needed the space and control. For a moment both men were quiet, letting the silence grow relaxed before it was broken outright.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“No…not particularly. Just…” Ardyn’s voice was thick with emotion and his body trembled. The fact that this man let himself fall apart around them and didn’t feel the need to hide anymore after two years warmed Gladio’s heart. Gladio had gotten better at reading what Ardyn needed and right now it was plain to see.

 

Gently Gladio slid one arm around the slightly smaller man’s shoulders and under his knees and lifted him sideways onto his lap and let trembling arms wrap around his own shoulders as callused hands caught in his dark brown hair gently, face buried in the Shield’s chest and shoulder. Gladio slowly moved his arms to wrap around the other man’s middle comfortingly, just letting the man cling to him and be held. After he was sure Ardyn was calming down he started stroking his naturally messy hair down to the roots, gratified by the man's pleased moan.

 

“So, we camping out here or you gonna let me carry you back to bed?”

 

“Might I be a little selfish for a few hours?” Ardyn still sounded tired and like he could cry with little provocation. Gladiolus gently rubbed his hand over the man’s cheek, this would be a ‘please just hold me’ sort of night and that sat with him just fine. Noct and Prompto usually ended up ‘please just let me hold you’.

 

“Yeah, let’s just get more comfortable though.You and I both know you’re a vindictive ass when you wake up with a stiff body.”

 

Gladio sprawled down on the couch with Ardyn pressed between himself and the back of the couch before tugging the afghan over them. Ardyn seemed content with the change in position and let himself fall asleep in the cocoon of warmth that surrounded him. It was then that Gladiolus let himself really look at the man. The older man was pale with dark bags under his eyes and his skin was slightly clammy. 

It had been a doozy but not one of Ardyn’s worst nightmares. Those…were still haunting. Ardyn wouldn’t wake up but he’d cry, scream, cower, and beg whatever had taken hold to stop and it was even more frightening because his body stayed almost deathly still. When he finally woke from those dreams he would pull away from all four of them and just break apart until he couldn’t cry anymore. It was only behind closed doors with them that Ardyn let himself have these moments where he shattered because he knew these men would help put the pieces back together again.


	2. Couch Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio indulges two of his lovers on the sofa. Ignis starts it sort of.

That was how Ignis found them the next morning. Ignis gently bent down and placed a soft loving kiss to both men’s temples before he reached down and stroked Ardyn’s scruffy cheek, causing the man to squirm a bit and roll over until he was now Gladio’s little spoon. A deeper chuckle below alerted him that Gladio had woken up at least.

 

“Just had to make him shift didn’t you?”

 

“Can’t handle a little friction in the morning Gladio?” Ignis teased him. It was common for Gladio to wake up hard and normally one of them took care of him but he was in a dangerous position. Ardyn did not take kindly to waking up cold and if Gladiolus got off that couch it would be at least fifteen hours before the former immortal would even talk to him. It was a true predicament, because if Gladio was left hard for too long he was liable to risk it. Gladio had another thought this time, wondering vaguely if Ardyn was like Noct and might enjoy waking up—.

 

“Gladiolus my dear, I do hope you are planning to bury that inside me before I’m fully awake.”

 

Ardyn was half glaring and half pouting over his shoulder a sort of needy look in his eyes, his rumpled maroon hair framing his face not helping Gladio’s little problem. As if to coax Gladio into choosing a course of action sooner he rocked his hips so his clothed rear grazed against the hard cock behind him. Gladio groaned and looked helplessly up at Ignis.

 

“Gladiolus, I’d indulge him if I were you. I have to go prepare breakfast and then wake our king for his first audience of the week. Ardyn has nowhere to be today or he wouldn’t be so keen for you to make sitting difficult for him.”

 

Music to Gladio’s ears. Gladiolus lazily inched the man’s pajama bottoms and boxer-briefs down to his thighs and slid one hand under his hip, taking Ardyn’s leaking cock into his palm and moaned. Now he understood why Ardyn looked contrary to actually going back to sleep. Ardyn moaned, bucking into Gladio’s grasp. Gladio looked up just as Prompto entered the living room holding a condom and lube with a sleepy but bright grin.

 

“Gonna want these right?”

 

“That depends,” Gladio began before pulling Ardyn’s head towards him more fully, claiming a kiss from the older man and getting his full attention, “what do you want? You want me to cum inside you so I have to clean you up after or do you want me to wear a condom?”

 

Ardyn whined, it was too early in the morning to pick one or the other. Normally he would prefer Gladiolus to leave him as thoroughly debauched as he could after a rough night but he remembered they were on the couch and Ignis had made an ultimatum when it was brought into the Citadel: “If anyone gets ANYTHING on this couch, they are going to pay the consequences.”

 

Gladio seemed to remember as well. Gladio accepted two condoms from Prompto and rolled one of them over Ardyn’s length, the sensation alone seeming to make the man squirm even more (damn the royal family was sexually sensitive). Gladio then coated his fingers in lube and eased one finger into the man before him, his reward a shuddering moan and the sight of an arched back and pale fingers digging into the black velvet of the couch back as the body in front of him rocked back against him.

 

Prompto licked his lips watching Gladio start taking Ardyn apart with glee and decided to walk behind the couch and lean down to give Ardyn’s cheek a light stroke and a smile, pleased Ardyn wasn’t too far gone already to kiss his palm and return a sleepy mirror until a sharp cry was ripped from his lips. Looking down the blond saw that the hand that had been stroking Ardyn’s cock was wrapped completely around it with the thumb rubbing circles over the tip of the head and that Gladio now had three fingers slowly working the pliant body before him into a mess of incoherent but arousing sounds.

 

“Easy big guy, a bit early to overwhelm him isn’t it?”

 

“Nah, he can take it. Besides, we both know if he was really that overwhelmed he’d be begging me to stop teasing him.” Gladio replied, hands not stopping their movements as Ardyn pants and moans softly with the occasional keening or whimpering sounds being pulled naturally from him. These were sounds that made his voice almost similar to Noct’s, the exertion raising the pitch of the man’s voice. Prompto leaned down over the back of the couch and captured Ardyn’s lips in his own, slipping his clever tongue into the man’s mouth drawing out a shuddering moan and sending a small wave of tension through his body making Gladio half-heartedly groan.

 

“Hey, I’m trying to loosen him up here!”

 

“Nope, not sorry big guy. ‘Sides, Ardyn loves kisses in the morning. You’re just jealous he got my first kiss of the day.” Prompto said with a cheeky grin as he drew back and leaned just right to give Gladiolus a kiss of equal intensity, drawing a pleased rumble from the Shield.

 

“If you’re quite finished spoiling Ardyn for the moment, I could use some assistance in the kitchen Prompto.”

 

Prompto beamed, Ignis only ever needed help in the kitchen when he was working on a large-scale meal. Which meant breakfast was going to be amazing and filling. Stealing another more sweetly chaste peck from each of the men on the sofa the blond bounded out towards the ensuite’s kitchen area in the next room.

 

“Hehe, I rather hope that ‘assistance’ will be a little different than our dear Prompto expects.”

 

“Oi, who gave you permission to be coherent enough to talk?” Gladio teased as he leaned down and started sucking on the smaller man’s neck at the most sensitive spot right beneath his hairline and spreading the three lubed fingers as if reminding Ardyn they were still present. The Shield’s reward was a broken moan and the man arching against the couch so his torso was almost like a bow being drawn.  
Satisfied that Ardyn was as relaxed as he could be post-rough night, Gladio drew back his fingers readying to slide the second condom onto his own length only to groan loudly when two slimmer hands wrapped around and stroked his cock as they drew it snuggly down over him. Looking over his shoulder, amber met cheeky oceanic blue. Noct was not only awake, but seemed to be in a good mood if his smirk was any indication.

 

“So, you don’t want him talking. I can’t get behind that this morning.” Noct said burying his fist into maroon tresses to force Ardyn to look back at him and licking his lips at how helplessly needy the older Caelum looked with three fingers buried inside him and a hand wrapped around his cock. Noct only needed one word or another from the almost shaking man about to be impaled on Gladio’s waiting cock. Gladio watched the silent exchange, already having a good idea what the king wanted of the Glaive and he could only approve even if he’d have to shift them both to accommodate the plan.

 

“Find your words Ardyn.”

 

Noct had actually proven to be the most thoroughly patient with Ardyn, as if he knew just how far the mercurial nature truly went and how to take it in stride after their unorthodox relationship started.

 

“P-please.”

 

“If we’re gonna play it that way,” Gladio spoke as he slowly tugged Ardyn so he could lie under his weight with his own back against the arm of the couch. Ardyn followed with ease, only whining when Gladio had to withdraw his fingers to get a good hold on him to tug him up over his thighs. Noct took Gladio’s cock in his hands, making the behemoth of a man moan deeply as the king guided Ardyn’s still fairly tight passage down onto him. Ardyn threw his head back as he cried out, body well and truly shaking now from the pressure and pleasure of being stretched on the brunet’s cock.

 

“Damn it, how is it no matter how long or much I prep you two, you’re always so fuckin’ tight?”

 

“I don’t know; but I doubt that’s ever going to be a genuine complaint.” Noct replied with a cheeky grin before crawling into the space between Ardyn’s spread thighs so he was straddling Gladio’s knees and slid his hands up under the T-shirt that Ardyn had worn to bed, clever fingers easily finding and tracing over slightly sensitive nipples as he busied himself with kissing Ardyn senseless. Gladio could only make a sharp intake of breath as the flurry of breath-stealing kisses Ardyn received seemed to make his body tense around his and draw a whine from him. It meant if he let go of Ardyn’s cock the man could probably cum fairly quickly based on just that sound.

 

Once he was sure he could do so without causing any unintentional harm to his older lover, Gladio slowly started rolling his hips upwards. Letting his free hand wrap supportively around Ardyn’s narrower hips as he continued to stroke his length. Ardyn had to wrap his arms around Noct’s shoulders to not fall forward entirely, hips rolling down to meet Gladio’s thrusts as the sensation drew several small moans from his lips in succession. Noct smiled, he loved seeing how open Ardyn’s expression was when they took care of him. Slowly and gently he pushed back on the healer until his back was flush with Gladio’s chest and abs making the man cry out from the sharp change in angle it caused Gladio to take as he continued to press into him.

 

“You still want it?”

 

Ardyn was about to ask for a reminder when he felt Noct climb over him so he was sitting on the other’s hips just above where Gladio was now holding his burning need instead of stroking it, almost as if to help guide it somewhere. Realization dawned and he managed a nod, eyes full of frustrated tears when he couldn’t say even please coherently. Noct just smiled and kissed him fondly as he let Gladiolus guide his already prepared body down onto Ardyn. Gladio smirks as both Caelums moaned and shook, gently rubbing a soothing circle over Ardyn’s lower stomach to try and relax him a bit through the onslaught then began moving again until he and Noct had built up a pattern. Gladio would thrust up into Ardyn at the same time Noct would lower himself down against him. Soon the only thing Ardyn was capable of was clinging to Noct’s torso like a lifeline as his back stayed pressed against Gladiolus.

 

“Damn, just the sight of you two all worked up like that.”

 

All it took was a fully coherent smirk from both of them as they kissed slowly, drawing each other’s tongues into the others mouth and scraping their nails over one another to send Gladio over the edge hard and made him thankful Prompto had provided the condoms from the bedroom.

 

The sensation of Gladiolus riding out his orgasm into his body and Noct rocking down harder against him pulled the warning cry of Ardyn as his back arched. Noct almost wished there wasn’t a condom in the way and cried out a sharp upward motion from the two under him brought him over the edge as well, cum splattering against his and Ardyn’s stomachs. Noct imagined the three of them made quite a sight right now but soon laughed when he heard Prompto make a squeaky moan from the kitchen and saw Prompto watching them with an almost pout.

 

“If the three of you are quite finished, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. That is plenty of time for you to have a shower and get dressed.”

 

“Oh, we don’t get to watch you and dear Prompto have a go?” Ardyn quipped, a content raccoon-like grin on his face. Ignis didn’t believe cat-like worked quite as well for the mischievous man caught between the cat and the bear.

 

“I would rather a private session with Prompto this morning, particularly as you in case and point do not like when I’m a little rough with him.”

 

Ardyn had to give Ignis that one, he didn’t like being in the room when anyone was being treated roughly most of the time. Even in the setting of bedroom acts, it instantly sent him into his own little world which was understandable. Though occasionally he didn't much mind when he himself was treated roughly, it truly came down to his moods. Today he would concede he was ill equipped to handle seeing so much as the blond being tied up. With a small whine as Noct pull off of him, he let the younger king help him separate from Gladiolus. Noct chuckled when Ardyn’s legs gave out on him though, it was a sign that Ardyn had definitely reached a state of needing to be carried or permitted to warp through their home.

 

“C’mere you.”

 

Gladio easily lifted Ardyn into his arms bridal style and started making his way to the bathroom before calling back to Ignis as Noct scampered in ahead of them.

 

“What’d he ‘earn’ this time?”

 

“Prompto is not allowed to touch anything so tying him to the bed is all, but I was not joking about a more private session for now. Prompto will be in charge of keeping Ardyn’s mischief to a minimum while the rest of us have duties to deal with on their day off.” Ignis replied with a smile, arm tight around Prompto’s waist as the blond tries to escape half-heartedly. Ardyn having heard just laughed, no longer apprehensive for Prompto.

 

“All three of you should be more than capable of listening for the timer to pull the breakfast casserole out of the oven. Which means, no round two Gladiolus.”

 

Gladiolus and Noct only grinned before the Shield and the two Caelums retreated into the bathroom: they had made no promises whatsoever.


	3. Short-lived punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto recalls how he got where he is, waiting to be tied to their bed. It goes much better than he expected. Ignis is just as guilty of wanting some fun.

Prompto swallowed a little, now alone at Ignis’ mercy. The lithe blond didn’t like getting in trouble, but he had done exactly what Ignis had told him not to.

 

Ignis was bent over the stovetop scrambling the eggs for the casserole and Prompto could not resist moving behind the older man and sliding his hands around his hips and down between the advisor’s thighs, cupping his cock through his trousers. Ignis had let loose a rather undignified moan and rocked forward unconsciously before lightly batting his hands away with a spatula he had not been using for the food.

 

_“Come now, none of that Prompto. I am trying to ensure we all have breakfast at a reasonable hour. Please refrain from touching me for now, it is distracting.”_

 

_Prompto feigned defeat, a pout upon his face. The blue-eyed cameraman loved touching his lovers, it was both reassuring and helped him get through the day with less fidgeting. Which made his continued training with the Crownsguard much easier. When Ignis was again busy, Prompto debated what he wanted to do to the older man to ‘distract’ him. It did little to help his situation knowing full well that Gladiolus was busy with the royal duo. Prompto wasn’t jealous that he wasn’t participating, he was aroused as hell and was willing to bet the three were quite a sight right now. The thought just fueled his want to at least make Ignis cum for him while he was too busy to properly reprimand him. It was risky but Ignis just looked irresistible with his usually gelled up hair falling about his face, usually the brunet would already have it styled by now._

 

_Ignis was distracted and he was more than aware of the ache his body had right now to have those nimble hands on him, but he was determined to get this casserole assembled. It was hard enough getting Noct to eat vegetables, but getting Ardyn to eat a full meal was also quite tricky (but that was another story). Finishing the casserole would leave him twenty minutes to indulge Prompto. The thought cut out as those hands returned. Prompto’s hands were again rubbing between his thighs, adjusting speed and pressure and he had to struggle not to let the bacon burn (the prepared eggs were already in the dish with the cheeses, spices, and vegetables Noct would barely notice them)._

 

Prompto grinned, hands busy working to bring the older man off right there in the kitchen. The stifled moan that slipped from Ignis’ lips spurred him on as he leaned his body forward so his own bulge pressed against Ignis’ trembling ass and thighs. Prompto’s height placed him in a rather ideal position if he decided their pants were too much. Ignis couldn’t help but rock back against Prompto, already processing that he very much wanted Prompto inside him instead of the other way around this morning but that the blond deserved some punishment for nearly costing him perfect bacon.

 

_“Prompto…either you release me or you will be punished. This is your only…warning.”_

 

_Prompto really knew he should let go of Ignis right then and there but he could feel from the way the man was trembling that he was so close. Then the blond just grinned and leaned up to whisper against his ear._

 

_“Your wish is my command.”_

_Ignis let out a moan, arching against Prompto as one of the gunner’s hands came up and pressed his palm firmly against his throat so it was cupping his Adam’s apple. Enough pressure to set him off but not enough to even remotely choke the man. That was Ignis’ undoing and Prompto just basked in the joy of knowing he didn’t need to make actual contact with anything but that sensitive spot to push Ignis over the edge. The strategist caught himself on the counter, thankful he had managed to turn off the stove before Prompto had robbed him fully of his faculties. Taking a breath, he quickly finished off the casserole and turned around leveling Prompto with a withering stare that only served to make the blond fidget more._

 

_“Prompto, you are going to go stand in that doorway for the next five minutes and you will not touch yourself nor move from that spot. Am I perfectly clear?”_

 

_Prompto whined but nodded, knowing exactly where this was going._

 

“Come along Prompto, on the bed minus your pajamas.”

 

Prompto moved into the bedroom, quick to comply as he easily shed his pajama shorts and the burgundy tank top he’d been wearing. The blond only stopped when he realized Ignis hadn’t dictated how he wanted him on the bed. Ignis when he was in the mood to add stipulations to the bedroom usually instructed them (though Ardyn tended to be a little shit and would lie on the bed however he chose to, forcing Ignis to rearrange him like a rag doll. Not that Noct was much better.).

 

“Face up if you please and do try to relax. I meant it when I said the only punishment you earned was not being allowed to touch with your hands.”

 

Ignis’ expression was actually playful and calm, soothing Prompto’s concerns away completely. The blond had actually expected to receive a few hard spankings for his actions. That or being told off. Looking in those green eyes though he saw that Ignis was far from cross. Prompto decided to get comfortable and let himself go boneless on the mattress, arms spread wide and far out as he could manage on the bed that was big even for the five of them some times. Ignis chuckled seeing the newfound enthusiasm. While he was a little miffed that Prompto had forced him to require a change of clothes when they were done, he had felt much calmer after the unexpected orgasm.

 

“This how you want me Iggy?”

 

“Not quite Prompto.” Ignis replied, seeing the blond was thoroughly sprawled out on the bed. Were he planning on being the one to press into Prompto it would have been ideal but right now he wanted that cock inside him, his body still twitching at the remembered press against his rear in the kitchen. Instantly understanding, the gunner adjusted his legs so he’d be able to support Ignis’ back against his thighs and knees but kept his arms spread out as Ignis found the soft padded cuffs. Ignis decided to bind Prompto’s wrists together and to the headboard instead of spread to his sides and Prompto moaned as it forced his shoulder muscles to stretch pleasantly.

 

Ignis stepped into the master bathroom and cleaned up the mess Prompto had made of him earlier before returning to the room, no longer fully dressed save for his leather gloves. Prompto’s cock twitched with interest as he watched the older man approach.

 

“You look so beautiful tied down like this Prompto. Maybe I should tie you down more often.”

 

“Oddly, I think I could get behind that. It’s been so long I forgot how good it feels being at your mercy.” Prompto replied with a warm sunny smile, green eyes dark with arousal as Ignis straddled his hips with his back resting against his lap. It gave Prompto a glorious view of all of the older man.

 

Ignis hummed with approval as he spread his legs and picked up the lube from the bedside table, letting a decent amount warm against his fingers before he set to work sliding one of the coated fingers press into his body with a pleased sigh. Hearing Prompto moan at the sight and watching the blond’s gaze fall to where he was preparing himself made his cock twitch and his passage ache. The tactician was half-tempted to skip the rest of his preparations, just take Prompto’s cock and settle down on it, but he figured Prompto would finish too soon if he was too tight so he instead slid a second in and whined a bit when he accidentally stroked his own prostate with the longer finger, thankful for Prompto’s legs supporting his back.

 

“Iggy, please…need to be inside you.”

 

Prompto was positive h was whining, but watching Ignis finger himself open for him was really becoming too much for the cameraman to take. Ignis shifted, leaning down and kissing him sweetly with a smirk.

 

“I do believe that’s a new record for how little patience you have in the bedroom. Shall we revisit what behaviors have resulted in your predicament?”

 

“No, I know. I’m impatient, impulsive, and I just really wanted to see you cum. Just like I really, really wanna be buried deep inside you Ignis. Please?” Prompto was at his breaking point, small frustrated tears filling his eyes. Ignis seemed pleased with Prompto admission for he did finally move and wrap a hand around Prompto’s neglected cock and gave the length a few solid but gentle strokes.

 

“Good, you understand what you did and even admitted what was going through your head. I’m proud of you for that and think you’ve earned a reward Prompto.”

 

Slowly, Ignis guided Prompto’s hardened phallus into his body with a shuddering moan. The advisor smiled seeing how Prompto was tugging at the restraints subconsciously, hands flexing as if they wanted to grab every inch of him. Ignis decided that they were a moot point at this juncture and finally uncured the blond who began to gently but enthusiastically rock up into his body, drawing a broken cry of pleasure from him. Prompto’s hands were suddenly everywhere from his neck to his chest down to his own burning need. Ignis didn’t even try to swallow the cry of pleasure when Prompto gained enough leverage to rock deeper.

 

“Kiss me Iggy?”

 

“Who could ever deny such a sweet request?” Ignis replied between breaths and leaned down, gently meeting Prompto’s lips. Slowly, he rolled his body down harder against Prompto’s until just barely moving drew little pants and cries from either man. Prompto gently kissed and licked the sensitive spot of Ignis’ collarbone before sucking at the flush there until the man was tense and writhing above him.

 

“Pr-prompto, p-please—“

 

“Go on Iggy, come apart for me.” Prompto swallowed Ignis’ plea into his mouth as he pressed his tongue between his lips and gave a singular hard thrust before his orgasm took him. Ignis seemed to tighten more from the sensation as he cried out, his own release tearing through him, leaving him almost boneless atop the blond. Prompto stroked tan hair out of Ignis’ face with a smile.

 

“Am I forgiven?”

 

“Until your next transgression, yes.” Ignis replied with a returned smile full of content warmth. They lay there a few moments, just relaxing before the door opened and Noct stuck his head inside.

 

“The casserole is ready. You’ll be happy to know we didn’t have round two. So, are you two going to join us?”

 

“Momentarily Noct, we’ll still need to clean up our mess. Just let it cool for now, unless you want to have burned taste buds.” Ignis replied, earning a tongue sticking out.

 

“Maybe tonight Noct, AFTER the meetings that is.”

 

“Gonna hold you to that Ignis.” Noct grinned, blowing two kisses before retreating to the kitchen.

 

“So, how do you plan to keep Ardyn occupied Prompto?” Ignis asked, hoping the blond was at least going to get their older lover out of the rooms.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all figured out.”


End file.
